Blood Soaked Fingers
by Coldheartlessnight
Summary: The blades sang and whistled like an in tune song and harmonized with the deafening silence. One light went out and she could hear one of her blades sink into flesh...THE LAST AND FINAL CHAPTER IS UP! ENJOY! The ideas of the characters belong to the DOA
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
Cold Eyes  
While Ayane was on the plane the night sky was filled with stars, and light clouds. Now as she sped down the road in a Parisian taxi the sky grew bleak, gray, something was not quite right. Ayane knew this feeling; that pit in the bottom of her stomach; that gradually traveled up her throat. The wind was whipping at her face, nearly blinding her, but her sensitive eyes from years of training in the dark guided the short 18 year old. She was in Paris; beautiful as it was she couldn't stop and stare. Although, more people stared at her than she stared at Paris. She was beautiful, a young girl with lavender hair and bright eyes. Even though she was dressed in jeans and a white T she was still eye catching. But something was hidden behind her mahogany eyes. The passion of an assassin. A year after the last tournament, she was on a mission, a rather absurd one at that. She was to assassinate an assassin. Trying to kill an assassin was rather strange, probably Donovan's lackey. She wasn't exactly on the right side of the town either. It was pretty grimy, prostitutes roaming the streets waiting for a desperate man, beggars and paupers sitting around chatting of days long past. She felt sorry for them, but could do nothing. Her chunin, (a ninja rank) had given her a rather makeshift scroll with details. She flipped it open to check her target's whereabouts as a cat ran across her feet.  
** TARGET: Female  
CHARACTERISTICS  
Age: 31 yrs  
Striking silver hair  
Icy Blue Eyes  
ADDRESS: Unknown  
COUNTRY: Southern part of Paris, France  
NAME:Christie**

"Lucky I wore sneakers," Ayane remembered her, the tall, beautiful woman. Her fight with Christie was burned in her head. It was at DOATEC, and if they struck the glass it would surely send them crashing to the ground. She still had the bruise that Christie gave her, a knot on her temple. Christie's eyes were so dead, lifeless. It was like looking into a mirror. She just saw herself in them, and as she looked deeper she could witness her own unsettled disposition. She quickly tried to forget those eyes. She trudged through the rain and wind into a hotel. It was ok; it was what she was used to though it was just for a quick stay. It wasn't for lounging. She was waiting for a shower, a hot shower. She walked into the bathroom, slipped off her clothes and stepped in. She loved the feeling of hot water pulsating rhythmically against her back. She drifted into thought. Damn, I have to assassinate Christie. Why couldn't it be Leifang or somethin'... maybe I could poison her. Nah, she would know better. What about explosives? No, too much ruckus and not enough time to get away. She rubbed her back. Maybe while she's sleeping I can get her. Yeah that sounds good, maybe a distraction? N, maybe; ugh I guess Ill have to go along with the flow. What I would do for some Marrons Glace right now. Stepping out into her room and sitting on her bed, she stared at the parchment. She needed more information. She put her bag down on the bed, scattering the content. Lipstick, brushes, makeup, knives, kunai , poison tea leaves, all the stuff a girl should have. She took the kunai and placed it in another bag she bought just to travel around. Also thrown in were; shurikens, daggers, a small incendiary bomb, ninja claws, and poison darts. She threw on black jeans and a purple t-shirt labeled DANGEROUS. She walked out into the night air, a poncho clutched to her body as the wind stung her.

A club was in front of her, the perfect place for an assassin to frequent. It was very gritty, old men with beards making their hardy, boisterous laughs. Old women were hanging onto men who seemed like they had money. She was disgusted, but then again she didn't known what a good time was since she was alone most of the time. The bartender seemed to be ok, maybe around his early forties. She made a mental picture of his face; lean, large green eyes, narrow, long nose, Caucasian, peppery hair.  
"Hello little lady, what's a pretty girl like you walking in a place like this? Many dirty men in this place. And you're hair is sure to make you stand out." He had a strong accent, that of French. She chuckled, "What's a little guy like you doing in here, and like you said many dirty guys in here." She mimicked his accent motioning a smile, but it quickly faded.  
He made a loud, tumultuous laugh, "I can handle myself, which is more than I can say for you."

"You'd be surprised."  
"What's your name miss, you're obviously not from around here." She didn't know this guy. "The name is Masae Akimato, I moved to the area recently and all I could afford was a small apartment nearby." His back was turned as he began to spray Bud Light into a cup, "How'd you know I wanted that?"

"You look like a Light type of girl, " he smiled and motioned his hand for her to continue.

"As I was saying, just moved and haven't taken in the sights much," she shook the bud light so as to arouse its full taste and she took it down. "Can you tell me about someone,"

"I live for this kind of thing," he said with a sly grin.

"My friend, her name is Christie, she's gonna' show me the sights. She's pretty calm, a fairly tall woman, silver hair, blue eyes, seen her?" She was itching for this info.

"Yeah, I saw her. Freaky woman she was, she came in for a drink met a man and left." He began to wipe the counter, and look around at random things.

_A man, what man?_

"She didn't even say thank you. The guy's face was covered with a baseball cap, and he was talking pretty low."

"She didn't tell me anything about a man, she must've finally got some," Ayane laughed loudly as if she knew Christie her whole life, "what else ya got?"

"Well, they were sharing a laptop and he pulled out pictures. He looked pretty shady, but she was so calm. Furthermore, "he leaned in a bit, "after a while the man left and I was cleaning the table next to her. She was drunk enough so that when I said where are you headed she told me she was heading to the Coquin Singe.

"Now she's into the one night stands, I should've known she was going there."

The bartender chuckled, it's about half a mile north from here. I have to say lady, your friend is pretty strange, why didn't you plan a place to mee..." Ayane shot him a glance with her large brown eyes. He backed off.  
"Thanks," she moved in so her warm breath tickled his lips, "a lot." Shivering, he nodded his head, that was sure to get him to help her in the future. She thought to herself, "Ugh, men."


	2. Singed

Chapter 2

**Singed**

The rain had stopped into a balmy drizzle, and the wind died down but the air still foretold peril. A cold chill went down her spine and she looked over her shoulders. She went back to her other hotel, checked out and went down half a mile north. Traveling she surveyed the area, it was beautiful. The Coquin Singe was just a half a mile down but everything was so different. Vibrant and bold lights splashing color throughout the city. Small bistros and cafes scattered around every block. From her peripheral version she caught a man and a woman gently holding hands. And the Coquin Singe was no slouch in the beauty department. It was very elaborate, chandeliers decked out in diamonds and even a fish pond in the center. The place was huge, marble mosaics placed all along the walls and leather chairs placed around strategically. Ayane had to book a room simply because of its sheer beauty and because she was close to Christie.

"Hello, I'd like to book a room tonight. Nothing fancy really." The skinny and pale clerk looked up with furrowed brows; he was obviously annoyed that she didn't want anything extravagant to help his paycheck along.

"Will you be staying with us for a week or more," he said as he began to type furiously.

"No, but I do ask you of a favor."

"Which is?"

"I need to find my friend; her name is Christie Sellick. Do you know what room she's in so we can catch up?"

"I'm sorry Miss...."

"Chikako Araki,"  
  
"Um, yes well I can't disclose that type of info, would you like the Premium Plan tonight? You get a free mini bar, and refrig..." Before he could say another word she pulled out a small dirk. It was small enough so that no one could see it.

"You talk too much. Now, you'll tell me where my friend is at. You'd be foolish to do otherwise," she'd begun to thrust the point so that it wouldn't kill him but gave him significant pain. Beads of sweat raced down his face, landing on his Adam's apple as he swallowed.

"She's...in room 202 second floor; here's the key to....your room." Ayane snatched the keys.

"If you tell anyone what you have seen or heard I will surely put you on my agenda. And believe me you'd wish you never knew me." She quickly retracted the dirk and spoke softly once again. "Thank you; are there complimentary chocolates on my bed?"  
  
With fear in his eyes he spoke, "I'll give you all of them if you want."

"It's not necessary, goodnight sir." And with that she traveled to the elevator. She knew that the man was going to squeal soon so she had to be quick. Eventually she got up to the elevator and wondered if this was really necessary. _Why couldn't I just be a normal Japanese girl eating sushi, and drinking saki like a fool?_ Although she specialized in killing and the art of stealth she didn't altogether enjoy the killing of people. She was a nature lover at heart, loving to sit in a forest and listen to its sweet melodies and watch the clouds move languidly. After all she was still a woman, but a tough one. _Business is business I guess._ And she stepped off the elevator. She took her key and unlocked the door. _I have to threaten this guy more often._ Everything in her room was deep purple, maroon curtains, maroon bed, maroon shower, and dark blue pillows. _What kind of luck is this? _Desserts were placed in her mini bar, along with martini mixes. Marrons Glaces! She grabbed one, devoured it, and moved on about her mission. She opened her bag and took out her ninja uniform. It was a very heavily hued purple gi with large black boots, and arm guards. But this suit brought back a painful memory, she was haunted by demons that hunted her and ate her alive each day. Carved into her mind was her father figure Genra, whom she had to kill since he'd become a threat to mankind. She vividly remembered that intense burning inside her thoat when she put up her guard to fight him. Genra had struck the ground, and Ayane had leapt into the air and with a knife she stabbed him in the heart. He collapsed, and he fell into the flames. The embers danced that night engulfing his body. But the flames inside Ayane also devoured and singed her very existence. Tears suddenly erupted from her eyes, and she clutched a pillow and held it tight.

"Dammit, why can't I forget him," she began to hiccup and more tears exploded from her eyes, "that bastard, why'd he do it?" She cursed at thin air, hoping to accomplish something.

_Genra, if you hear me. I hate you._ She settled into her anger so deeply that she remembered all the times she fought Kasumi, all those times when she had to battle Hayate, all those people that she killed. She hated herself for it and honestly she wished she wouldn't kill. After she did the deed it dawned upon what she had done and she broke down. She always got deep into thought when she was hurt, one thought leading to another like a chain. She had to admit, she honestly didn't have the best life but it was hers.


	3. Killers Collide

**I forgot to mention if nobody really realized it, but when words are in italics that means the character is thinking something. Sorry about telling you guys so late. :**p **And, yes the chapter is really short. He he.**

Chapter 3  
  
**Killers Collide**

_I can't let my emotions get in the way._ She gently laid the pillow down and wiped her eyes as she descended out the window. The night air was cool in her hair, gently obscuring her view for a few seconds. Strapping her shuko (ninja hand claws), she moved down the bricks digging into the grooves. She climbed down from the tenth to the second floor, and looked in. The wind was slowly blowing Christie's curtains on the balcony.

_She's really intent on that screen._ Through the white linen, she saw Christie looking at a laptop, her still eyes intent on the screen. The room was pitch black, save for the illumination from the laptop. She leaned back and yawned as she began to sip some champagne by herself. She hissed, apparently not used to the intensity of the drink. She began to type some more and Ayane heard a ringing sound. Christie smiled, surveyed it, and stood up. As Christie stood up Ayane noticed that Christie was wearing a stunning white dress that went over her curves perfectly, and she was slipping on stilettos. It was obviously a ruse for her target so she could get close enough to him, or maybe her. She shuddered at the thought. Ayane was surprised by Christie's cleverness and even more startled as she strapped a blade to her thigh. However, she saw that underneath the dress was a pair of jeans. She took a pistol and placed it in a handbag. Closing the laptop gently, she adjusted her bra and opened the door.

Ayane was nearly about to climb in but Christie peeked over her shoulder, obviously aware of something lurking in the shadows. Ayane's heart started racing fiercely as she approached. Christie ran toward the balcony, and looked around. She saw nothing. Placing a camera on her window sill she left, and closed the door with a resounding bang. Ayane was clutching the brick wall above Christie and was sweating heavily.

Ayane threw a shuriken right in the middle of the camera and it fizzed dead. Luckily the door to the balcony was unlocked, so Ayane climbed in with relative ease. What she beheld had her take in her breath sharply. _Hmm, I thought a cold hearted killer's room would be much more sullen._ Placed strategically on her walls was a mosaic, to make it appear as if her wall was an actual, living Parisian street. It was simply beautiful, the Eiffel tower illuminated in golden sunshine and vibrant neon lights showering a bistro with color. The moon was placed above her tiny kitchen surrounded by beautiful clouds with silver lining. _I could live in a place like this._ She was ready to sit in her underwear, get some popcorn and watch a movie. But the job had to be done. She would have to do it silently, and not messily since blood would arouse the staff far worse than if they didn't see her at all.

She positioned herself beneath a table and began to look for anything that would give her away. Blinking in the corner was another camera, she threw a shuriken. It fizzed and she found two more, destroyed them, and began to move on. _How simple does she think I am? She must've thought a guy was doing the job. Hmm__ this is good. There's a lot of closets, plenty of places to hide; a huge counter, bedroom, bathroom. This is way too easy; I should be getting paid for this crap._ She chuckled silently and grinned. Just out of curiosity she looked at Christie's laptop. "Sheez, this light is blinding." As her eyes focused she saw an old man. Although she could tell he was of age, there were no creases on his face that indicated old age.  
  
**NAME: CHRISTOPHER BALLARD  
HEIGHT:'6"1  
AGE: 52  
CLIENT: UNKNOWN BIO: He was once a double agent whom of which worked at DOATEC for Donovan.  
He disclosed info to unknown people, giving Donovan's plans out to the highest bidder. Once discovered he fled for Singapore, under the alias  
David Bogart and now he resides in Paris, France.  
Social Sec: 25678220015  
Aliases: David Bogart; Pierre Wellington  
Weight: 207 lbs**

Her eyes darted from across one side of the screen to the other. She devoured his info, so that just in case her plan up until now didn't work she would simply trail him to get Christie.  
I _wonder if she does ever gonna' get this guy._ She knew that an assassin had to complete the job no matter what the cost so Christie definitely would follow Christopher.


	4. A Blur of Silver and Purple

Chapter 4  
  
**A Blur of Silver and Purple**

_He's in deep crap. I definitely would't want to be on her hit list._ Ayane moved into her bedroom and positioned herself behind the door. She was preparing a trap when she suddenly felt a cold chill down her spine. She had this strange ability to detect electricity in the air. Her ears picked up slight buzzing noises, and the noises were disrupted. She prepared to sprint quietly out the window but as she spun she caught the barrel of a pistol in between her eyes. She felt the cold steel agitating her eyebrows. Christie stared back down at her, searing a hole in her very being with her pupils. She was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.  
  
"Humph, you're damn sloppy for a trained assassin Ayane, left the window open and I saw your shadow" her eyes bore that same intense gaze that Ayane saw when she fought Christie.  
  
"Let me free and I swear I won't hurt you......not much. And right now I'd say the same thing for you."  
  
Christie looked down and saw a kunai at her throat dangerously close to her jugular vein. Christie quickly tore away from Ayane's grip while ripping the kunai out of Ayane's hand. She rolled away and threw the kunai in her direction. Ayane ducked behind the closet and waited. _She has a gun and I know she's pretty good with it too. I should pull it mine._  
  
"Come out here and finish the job!"  
  
"Ok, If you insist," Ayane quickly jumped from the cover of the closet and threw two shuriken with excellent precision and blinding speed at Christie's gun. From shock Christie dropped it and grabbed at her finger. A drop of blood spilled onto the floor, and she clutched her middle finger.  
  
"Look what you've done to me," and she gave her the middle finger, displaying her cut. Ayane, enraged, ran forward and kicked at her torpedo style at Christie's stomach. Christie sidestepped and got Ayane by the throat while preparing her knife. Ayane's breath was cut short and she had to do something fast. She grabbed Christie's silver locks and the back of her head and flung her over her back. Christie hit the floor with a thud gasping for air. Ayane had on her huge boots, and one step would easily crush something. Ayane flipped into the air and stomped on the floor hoping to crush her, but she rolled away avoiding the blow. Christie vaulted jumped back up and stood erect in jeans and a t-shirt. _What the hell, how'd she change so quickly? I wasn't even paying attention to her clothing. I underestimated her, she knew somebody was watching her and she'd figured somebody would come in and try to kill her so she wore jeans and a t-shirt to quickly change. That clever biotch, she had me fooled._ Before she could think something else Christie lunged at Ayane, with two stiletto clad feet preparing to strike her chest. Ayane was caught unprepared and held up her arm and got slashed by its heel. Ayane leapt into the air and took her legs and wrapped it around Christie's neck. Christie clawed at her legs but it made Ayane grip even tighter. She then forced both of their weight to make them collapse to the floor. Christie swiftly rolled on top of Ayane, and cut Ayane's cheek with her knife. Ayane was furious, and punched above. Christie's head was the target, but she craned her neck to the side and flipped Ayane into the door.

Christie rushed forward knife in hand and Ayane pulled out her ninja-to (ninja blade.) Christie lunged forward pointing the blade at Ayane's heart and pinned her to the wall. She struck Ayane's knife so it collapsed upon the floor. It was now a shoving match, Ayane pushing away and Christie drawing ever closer. Ayane was getting weak and was trying to break loose of the knife that was two inches from her heart. Ayane swung like a child beneath Christie's legs and while under she kicked Christie's back with such force that she struck the wall; face first. Ayane then took two knives and swung like a madwoman reaching for Christie's stomach and face but Christie was very fast. She ran forward one knife above Ayane's neck and another at stomach level. Ayane swung both in her direction at blinding speed, however Christie managed to duck and kick Ayane in the stomach. Ayane kicked backwards and hit Christie's arm. The room was now a blur of purple and silver, and Christie returned the favor by jabbing her several times in the stomach with her fingers until Ayane hunched over from pain. Then she grabbed Ayane's head and kneed her twice until she hit the floor with a loud bang. Ayane got up slowly, wiping the blood that was beginning to ooze from her mouth. Christie ran for her gun for her gun but Ayane used all her body weight to jump at her, and fling Christie and pin her down. Christie was a little stronger and she tossed Ayane over her shoulders. Ayane's body hit the floor and was frozen, no breathing, no movements, nothing. Christie swept her hair back and looked over Ayane's dead body and muttered, "Amateur." Peering over her body, Christie's breathing slowed but Ayane jumped back to life as she rolled backwards pushing up with her hands and shooting up into the air feet first in a torpedo fashion. Her heavy boots struck Christie in the jaw sending her into the wall behind her. Ayane was surprised at how much Christie could endure, because she stood back up grabbed Ayane by the hands and flung her violently into the wall. She took her foot and jammed Ayane's body into the wall with such force that it seemed like all the air inside of her lungs ran away. Then Christie took her hands and cupped them into a point, and she dug her fingernails into Ayane's collarbone making it seem as if blades were searing her flesh. Then, Christie kicked straight in front of her –a fatal mistake-. Ayane was waiting for this opportunity for a while as she grabbed her foot and with all her might flung her up high. Christie hit the ceiling and came back down as Ayane built up her momentum for a kick. As Christie's body became level with hers Ayane let loose a devil of her. Christie was in pain but continued to fight. Ayane quickly ran up to Christie and nimbly vaulted off of Christie's face with her feet. Christie fell down, but swiftly got back up not ready to die. The silver haired beauty kicked up high with minimal force, and then she kicked low with great speed and power. However, being quicker than Christie gave her the advantage. Ayane stepped on her toe, and kicked Christie's head sending her flying onto the bed. Ayane felt that cold chill again, but this time it was much worse. Three cops ran in through the door. "You both are under arrest for reckless endangerments, and disturbing the peace, come to us with your hands up. We don't want to hurt you and don't move a muscle without me saying so."  
  
Ayane chuckled and Christie's eyes furrowed. Ayane tossed her hair back, "I said don't move!"  
  
Christie laughed, "What the hell kind of cops are you? You bust into a place with no guns, weapons, nothing."  
  
Ayane remarked, "Well. You've been on the run from the law for this long; why not give the law a little payback?" The cops were clearly afraid of Christie's emotionless disposition. Ayane knew those large beautiful mirrors that displayed nothing, but reflected so much. She guessed they were much like her soul; they weren't windows into her soul but mirrors reflecting everything. Christie was in a crouched position on the bed and she lunged forward like a leopard with her body outstretched and she began to tumble with a cop. She clenched her fist and socked him in the jaw. rendering him unconscious, another cop lunged out of nowhere at her head with a club but Ayane seized it.  
  
"You don't think you're getting off that easy, she's mine," and she lifted his arm and kicked him in the side sending into the wall. The other burly guy was a little smarter but not by much, he threw his club at Christie but she only dodged it and kicked him in the groin. And while he was in this position she gave him an uppercut. All three cops lay motionless on the floor.  
  
The situation was tense and Christie pulled for a gun out of her other pocket.  
  
"How many guns are you holding lady?"  
  
"Enough."  
  
"I guess we're two wanted women now huh? It might be one wanted woman after this is through though."  
  
"Who sent you?"  
  
"My jonin did."  
  
"Who the hell is your jonin?"  
  
"I don't know, although you can visit my clan and ask for yourself and see who it is if you'd like."  
  
"Stop playing games, who is it?"  
  
Ayane laughed at Christie obviously not knowing the ninja ways, "Look, I am a genin, a ninja who does operations, an assassin, I receive orders from my chunin and he gets it from the jonin so I am never in the loop. Unless I want to threaten my chunin and get the info out, I will never know."  
  
"Well, hell that's not a very good way to do things."  
  
"No, you're wrong. You see , if I ever hated my jonin for whatever reason, I wouldn't know who he was and couldn't kill him, and the chunin would never spill the beans so it's a very efficient system," Ayane was clearly mocking Christie.  
  
"Shut up, I'm not here for a history lesson. What's the motive?"  
  
"Honestly I have no personal vendetta against you. I was just sent here, and I just needed to kill you. I would gladly do it, but I know you won't let me get close enough to you since you have a cocked pistol so this mission is honestly futile."  
  
"You never answered my question; you ninja like to play mind games don't you?"  
  
_She makes it seem like ninjas are the scum of the earth. The way she is dressed now I would say she is.  
_  
"I don't know, my what you would call client, is unknown and his motives are unknown."  
  
They stood there in silence for a moment, Christie's eyes locked on Ayane's.  
  
"Look let's make a truce, I was looking at your laptop and..."  
  
Christie's eyes began to burn with fiery anger, the first emotion Ayane had ever seen displayed from her. "Don't you ever look at my laptop; I would shoot you right now if only you weren't so good with the art of throwing blades."  
  
Ayane smirked as she twiddled a tanto in hand, "So you noticed, I was hoping you would. Well anyway as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, let's make a truce. I saw that Christopher Bogart was your next target and I can help you."  
  
"Why help?"  
  
_This way I can stay by her all the time._ "Out of the good of my heart, is it a treuce?"  
  
"As if you have a heart."

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black," remarked Ayane.

"I'm always alone on a mission and this is no exception, besides you just tried to kill me what makes me think that you won't try it again."  
  
"I swear to god, and I am a very religious person," Ayane winked.  
  
"That's a laugh, and if so you are surely going to hell."  
  
"Maybe so, but I'm draggin' you with me."  
  
"We have to go. These cops didn't return and we haven't come out in handcuffs."


	5. WANTED

VOCAB:

KUNAI: A shinobi's item, (ninja tool) kunai were used for digging things up, or making a hole to get into a compound or house, etc. But in my story I used it for a weapon. A kunai is like a knife with a handle but the handle has a hole in it.

KIMONO: It was the japanese traditional dress, but nowadays it's used for special events such as marriages, or one of the various japanese holidays. Consists of an obi, sash, and some other stuff.

PAGODA: It is (I believe) a japanese religious structure with each level representing a certain element. Im not sure which ones but I'll name a few. Fire,water, sky, ( think) earth, and something else. :p

* * *

Chapter 5

**Wanted**

****

"So I'm going with you now," Ayane questioned.

"Yes, for the time being. The more quickly this guy is dead the quicker I get paid now let's go."

"Wait, I have to go get my stuff. And I have to leave out of the window; I have a history with the clerk."

"Fine, just be quick about it. Christie grabbed her bag, put her laptop and clothes in, cocked her gun, put on sneakers and left.

Ayane ran into her room, retrieved her stuff and climbed onto the balcony. She was going to miss that room, but she grabbed her ninja claws and descended down. As she was silently and nimbly moving, she heard five gun shots and screams from the nearby civilians.

_Crap!_

Ayane leapt from her position about eight feet up but she was used to it, and she hit the floor heavily and with a clack. She ran into the street hoping to find her temporary companion.. Christie was at the entrance and was running down the street as Ayane met up with her in a dark alley.

"We have to hotwire a car, anyone will do. Make sure it has gas," she ran down the street and found a black SLK with no roof. It gleamed in the moonlight, as the steering wheel shined with a radiant, leather gloss. _Oh come on, how tacky can you get?_ Obviously, the owner wasn't very bright nor had a great sense of style since there were fuzzy balls dangling from the mirror. It was the perfect car, despite the fuzziness.

"Christie, come on," she bellowed. Christie emerged from the shadows with frozen eyes. Christie, obviously disgusted tore the fuzzy balls away and threw them to the ground. She stuck her hand in the car, and began to adjust some cables and the car hummed to life. They both jumped in and sped down the road. Ayane had never thought she'd be a wanted woman; she definitely had to stay to herself from now on.

"Wait, stop right here Christie!"

"We don't have time!"

"Yes we do, now pull over."

She furiously brought the car to a halt and Ayane ran into a wig store. She selected a raven wig that went down to the bottom of her shoulder blades, and Christie received a flaxen hued wig, shining with a yellow tone. Fortunately, the clerk was sleeping; drool oozing down the side of his face. Apparently he hadn't had business in a while and she ran out the door. She hopped into the Black SLK.

"Let's go, put this on."

"Give me the black one; I'm not a good blonde."

They exchanged wigs and fortunately they had elastic bands on them, so they wouldn't fly out the window.

Ayane picked up a familiar sound, it was sirens! The cops were speeding around the bend, red and blue lights nearing like hawks.

"Step on it Christie, we have to lose them."

"Obviously Ayane, that blonde fits you."

_I want to sock this biotch._

Christie put all her weight on the pedal, calm and precise as she sped down the road. Despite their best efforts, the cops were still hot on their trail.

"Put on your seatbelt Ayane."

"For w..."

"Just do it!"

Ayane strapped herself in, and they began to turn toward a narrow alley.

"What the hell are you doooooooiiiiiii," Ayane said as the car tilted on its side.

Christie was obviously an avid driver, Ayane noted as the car fit perfectly into the alley hitting garbage cans as it went along. The cops stopped finally, with the SLK's wheels smelling of burnt rubber. Sparks shot out from the car's side and they hit the street softly. Heart beating at forty miles an hour, Ayane grabbed onto the side of the car.

"God Christie, did you have to drive us through hell and back to get away?"

"Basically," and she turned away.

They drove in silence for the next half an hour, until they reached a diner.

"Let's get something to eat, do you like Japanese?"

"What do you think? I am Japanese."

Christie smiled but it quickly died, and they parked.

"Ayane you have to change."

They both drove up to a mall, but behind it was a huge Japanese restaurant in the shape of a pagoda. It was fairly tall, lacquered in a brilliant red paint. Five stories high it towered over everything, it gave off this certain brilliance which Ayane found difficult to describe. Ayane got in the backseat and swiftly changed into gray sweatpants and a raven hued shirt. They walked into the lavish Japanese restaurant with the sounds of a babbling creek in the background. A Japanese woman signed them in, and she walked upstairs as they trailed. They were seated on the balcony, overlooking the city lights. It was a beautiful night, brilliant stars and wind sifting through their hair. They were seated next to a stove where a man began to spread butter. "Welcome to Rising Brilliance," the man was all smiles and could barely contain the happiness that slowly oozed from his very existence, "we have something very special for you tonight!" He was expecting them to be ecstatic, this was not the case." Well, sit back and enjoy!"A man threw a fish on the hibachi table, and twirled knives around, precariously next to Ayane's face. Then he twisted a knob and a huge blaze surrounded them, other people clapped but they stood emotionless. He flashed a smile and cut a fish's head as blood splashed and began to sizzle onto the hibachi table. A speck hit Christie's cheek and Ayane could tell she was agitated. With an assortment of vegetables, pork, and beef and fish he combined and diced all of them. He threw the knives up into the air and they both came down and struck the meat with a thud. He smiled again, and waited for the food to sizzle as he left.

"Don't trust him," Ayane said.

"I know," Christie replied with a sullen undertone.

Ayane quickly drew her kunai, playing with it in between her delicate fingers.

The cook came back with a very gleeful, smiling woman and they began to play with the knives throwing it back and forth. The woman bowed and began to flip the fish up onto Ayane's and Christie's plates. She smiled and got behind her and put some teriyaki sauce on her fish, and did likewise for Christie. Ayane began to eat like a wild dog, always keeping an attentive eye on both the cooks. Christie ate slowly and precisely, picking up her food according to its size.

"Come on, eat Christie. We ain't gonna be eating for a long time so you'd better eat like the wind."

"I'd rather not; I can't kill on a completely full stomach."

_She needs to get that stick out of her butt, and at least try to live life a little._

They ate in silence but Ayane couldn't take it any longer.

"So why are you in the business Christie?"

"It's none of your business,"

"Alright, sorry I asked."

" I just get defensive, don't worry."

"I'm not.Tell me why than,"

Christie sighed; clearly aggravated at Ayane's persistence. "I have to do it."

Dropping like a bag with an elephant in it, Ayane's mouth drooped clearly shocked at her answer.

"Why?!"

"I owe Donovan, he saved me."

"Than work at Wal-Mart or something," Ayane retorted.

Christie looked back at her, "I wish it was that simple."

"I understand, do you even like your job?" Ayane remembered Genra and how she felt like she needed to repay him.

Christie looked her way, dabbing her mouth with a napkin. "It pays well, and I can get my mind of things."

"So..killing people is something you would like to think about?"

Christie laughed, and it was a genuine laugh. It was so strange to see happiness creep from her face. Her disposition was nothing like the cook's but was enough.

"If you don't mind me asking Christie, what'd he save you from?"

"Christie's eyes got cold, "Nothing I would like to share."

Ayane felt that cold chill down her spine, but it was from her tone of voice this time.

"What'd you see on my laptop Ayane?"

"I just saw info on Christopher."

"Good," Christie replied.

"This guy must be pretty elusive; you haven't caught up with him yet."

"Yeah, I've been following him but never got close enough to kill."

"A pity," Ayane remarked.

"Yeah, just a waste of my time. I have better things to do."

"Like," Ayane was feeling daring by asking.

"Sleep."

Ayane smiled and began to eat her dinner again.

As soon as they were finished the cook came around with the check, and stood behind Christie. Ayane noticed a slow creeping motion near his hand. He was pulling out a garrote! Ayane ripped the kunai from her hands and hurled it at the man's hand. He squealed from pain, she jumped up from her seat and struck the cook in the face with her fist. She then spun, leapt, and kicked him which sent him flying over the balcony. Screams ensuing, fear and terror reverberated in their painful voices. The female cook who'd catered to them earlier was racing at Ayane with two swords, but Ayane heard the clacking of her slippers. She ducked and stuck her foot out so as to trip the waitress but she simply hopped over it. The waitress lunged at Ayane with one sword while Ayane ducked and grabbed the waitress's arm. She threw her backwards and the waitress hit the hibachi table. Ayane could hear her back snap as the collision made her spine break. Ayane lunged forward with a jump over the balcony, her arms outstretched. She flipped once and landed quietly on the cement. Christie had to take the tough route, she ran down the stairs with a frightened expression to make it seem as if she was a scared customer. She ran out the door and jumped in the car, speeding down the road.

"Why'd they attack us," Ayane questioned.

"Christopher Ballard has a lot of connections, I should've known better." Her brows furrowed as she contemplated.

"I saw that he was a double agent on your laptop. He knows about you."

"No, he was discovered and left DOATEC before I was assigned this mission." She began to turn a corner and Ayane had to clutch the door, and she saw a sign that said

**AIRPORT: 45 MILES**

"Well, have you ever thought about the fact that there might be people on the inside that have connections with him?" Ayane was surprised at how well Christie knew her way, but then again she would've had to known her way for her to be an assassin.

"I doubt it, they would've been discovered." Christie sounded confident that no one would dare spill the beans.

"Not necessarily."

"I understand what you're saying, switch wigs..."

Ayane did so, " I have two different aliases so that should keep me undercover for a while."

"Ditto."

"Did you give the Coquin Singe your real name," questioned Ayane.

"Of course not,"Christie swept her hair back, "I'm not an amateur."

"Where are we headed anyway?"

"Edo, Japan."

Ayane grinned and said, "Damn, he's fast."


	6. Could it Be?

Chapter 6

**Could it Be?**

**What's good wit chall? **Thanks for the review that I just received. It motivated me to write this chapter :)

Vocab: Edo: Edo is now called Tokyo, but it was called Edo in fuedal times. It was, and still is a major city.

The shadows could not contain the black SLK, moonlight reflecting off of the sleek and polished vehicle. The owner of the car was either very clean, or very neurotic. Either way it made for a comfortable ride. Speeding through traffic wasn't Christie's intention, but she did it well. Soon, the surrounding drivers ensued with the beeping and yelling. Christie's heartbeat was steadily rising, climaxing at the top of her throat. Her anger slowly simmered to its boiling point and she reached for her already cocked pistol. Ayane grabbed her hand, looking deep into her eyes as to say, "It's not worth it." Christie sighed wishing for bloodshed. Wind sifting through her hair and gently caressing her eyelids, Ayane nearly fell into slumber. Ayane felt no makings of trust forming between her and the assassin. She decided to stay wide awake so she wouldn't wake to find a knife plunged into her heart. Soon thereafter, Christie led them into a Sunoco, parking like molasses.

"What the hell did you stop for, the tank's full." Ayane gestured to the bright green meter.

"I guess you've never had airline food," she smirked as she turned her back to Ayane. Ayane had to admit, airline food never graced her tongue. She was always trying to sneak into a plane instead of resting in one.

_She has a lot of nerve. I could've thrown a knife at her back. _

She did revere Christie's confidence in her thoughLying down, she collapsed into sleep.

"Oh fuck, I can never just sleep!" Starting somewhere down the road was a thunderous noise. Police sirens shattered and pierced the silence constructed seemingly of glass. A feeling of sheer dread enveloped her when the cop drew ever closer. Her heart, beating like mad nearly leapt from her chest, and she closed her eyes. Feigning sleep, however old, was an efficient ninja tactic. Her heart slowed, barely thumping in its rhythmic way. Holding her mouth agape she concealed her purpose. She could hear the opening of the cop door. Slam! It closed shut. Boots clacked upon the hard cement heightening her awareness to the dangers lurking behind her. Her senses sharpened and very heaving breathing came, from above the car. It stopped; she had guessed this police officer was some kind of pervert for his breathing got quicker as he stood over her. Finally, he started walking toward the store.

_Christie, hurry up! _

Ayane could feign slumber no longer. She pretended to yawn, and open her eyes to see Christie walking toward the car.

She got inside. "It looks like someone's just told you that you were pregnant."

Ayane peered over in disgust, "Well, I just went through fucking labor if I was."

Giggling, Chrstie went out onto the road. Although people were hot on their trail, Ayane felt at peace for the first time in a very long time. Maybe it was just-it couldn't be- or perhaps it was the stars overlapped by silver clouds and a bright red moon. It could've been that serene wind combing through her hair. Nevertheless, it was a pleasant feeling. She hadn't felt calm in the longest time. Genra's death created a deep cloud that silently hovered over her head. It still didn't sink in that he was gone. Honestly after his death she believed she'd never be happy again. Relaxing, to her, was the equivalent of forgetting Genra and she didn't want that. However, in this tiny convertible she was finding peace. Maybe she was finding happiness, but it would be short lived. They were soon at the airport, and Ayane could notice how tight the security was. No doubt Ayane could easily get through. They paid their toll, parked their car and immediately proceeded to the front desk so they could fly. Ayane packed several kunai encased in five layers of cloth and other materials. Christie grabbed her bags and Ayane followed suit as they walked into the airplane lobby. Even in some jeans and a T-Shirt they both caught tons of eyes. Men, women and children all gawked in awe as they proceeded to the front desk.

"What the hell are they looking at?" whispered Christie.

"Stop being such a bitch. At least we're getting looked at." Christie rolled her eyes in disgust and they continued. They stopped at the front desk.

A tiny, frail little woman stood clicking her spider-like fingers at the computer. Not once had she looked up, never noticing Christie's presence. This little woman had not once taken any noticeable effort to look at either woman. Christie had to tap her nails on the front desk for the woman to notice at long last.

"Two for Edo, Japan please. We'd prefer any plane that's departing soon." Christie spoke in mild tones for she had already become aggravated.

The woman simply huffed, "One moment please," as her fingers typed like clockwork.

"Alright, if you would produce your credit card Ms…."

"Tara Audley." Ayane peered over her shoulder at Christie, liking the name Christie had given herself. She had assumed that Christie had no alias, but she ended up cursing herself because she should've known better. What kind of ninja or spy, or professional for that matter didn't have an alias?

Christie handed the woman a gleaming card, and the desk clerk slipped it through a machine.

"Thank you Ms. Audley. Your plane will be arriving shortly."

To say thank you would simply irritate Christie. She turned her heels the other way,repulsed by the woman.

What Ayane feared soon appeared. Metal detectors lined the next couple of feet ahead of her. BEEP! The sounds lingered in her mind. She feared for the worst. Christie came up first and placed her bag on the belt. Dropping a lipstick, she bent over to pick it up. However slight it was, Ayane could notice a small flick of Christie's wrist. A gun flew under a space between the belt machine and the floor. She stepped to the other side of the belt and picked the gun up slowly and meticulously.

_You sly bitch._ Ayane could only laugh.

As they sat in the terminal, a hum reverberated throughout the walls and glass. The plane soon arrived like a metallic angel descending from the heavens. They both stepped to the door that led to the plane. An alarm sent itself off.

_Dammit. I hope Christie has this under control._

An old, perverted looking man soon stepped up to them. Wrinkles stained his face, and his eyes crinkled in delight as these two beautiful, young women stepped up.

"Hehe, let's see what we've got here."

Ayane could feel his slimy fingers running up her spine. She couldn't help but feel a cold chill rushing through her veins. She soon began to notice his fingers reaching the hilt of a knife she had in her pocket. Heart beating, mildy at first then faster as he gripped it tighter, she clenched up ready to run. He just stopped and let go. "I see what kind of stuff you are into young lady," he cackledin twistedFrench tones. "Go on through." He laughed once again and Ayane stepped in. He did the same for Christie. Christie seemed equally disgusted.Ayane felt compelled to throw a knife right into his heart; however, she just continued.

They got on the plane and landed in Edo just as quickly as they got in, it seemed. However short the plane ride, it was surprisingly peaceful. High above the pain and suffering and mortal agony Ayane was. Ayane, lighthearted and free, slept easily on the flying contraption. The plane slowly dropped to five-hundred feet, one-hundred feet, fifty feet, until they reached the earth. The plane unloaded, and Ayane and Christie wore soon shoved back into the calamity that was the world. The streets were humming with life. Cars breathed hazy fog into the air as everyone walked right through it. Pale women and men clad in stiff, charcoal suits weaved and meandered throughout the streets of Edo. Ayane could honestly have done without it.Christie hailed a taxi - it wasn't hard, considering that she had white hair- and they were soon at a hotel. They booked a room and Christie flipped open a laptop, throwing it upon a table.

"Let's get started," she announced with deadly coldness.


	7. Discovered

Thanks to the people who have been following my story. I really appreciate it. Kyoshi Slickfish : I took your advice on the spacing. :)

* * *

**Discovered**

The computer's brightness, whose light blinded Ayane, sat on the plain and brown table. The benign haired assassin immediately started typing in a gentle furor that Ayane admired. Fingers met keyboard softly and eyes darted from one side to another. Christie, gaping with glacial eyes at the screen, made her fingers fly with grace and elegance. Within a matter of minutes, Christie rested her gaze upon Ayane.

"Ayane, I'm going to need your help."

Voice laden with sarcasm Ayane spoke, "Sure, I love killing people. I love putting their guts on the wall. I love..." Christie abruptly broke off her sentence.

"Don't be a smartass," her eyes overcast with revolt, "I need you to spy on Christopher. Do not…I repeat….do not kill him. Just learn where he's going next; if that's anywhere, and tell me any other aliases."

"That's it? You can do that by yourself."

"He will recognize me." She paused for a moment. She seemed to be drowning in unseen pain. "He knows I'm onto him.

"Alright, whatever. What's the location?"

"Not very far actually. Here's the address." Ayane grabbed a pamphlet, immediately heading for the spot.

The location seemed to be a rundown hotel. Ayane walked beneath the neon light and she swore it was soon to collapse on her head.

_They've never heard of a vacuum? _The rug's very fibers were permeated with dust and grime. The lobby was desolate. Ayane wasn't surprised a tumbleweed didn't roll across the floor. Fortunately for the ninja, the clerk was asleep. His hat lying over his eyes, he rested his arms upon his obnoxious girth.

Ayane shirked to the front desk and jumped over with a slight and gentle thud. She grabbed the papers and skimmed through them

_Christopher Ballard, no, Pierre Wellington, no, ahh……David Bogart. Room 312. This is way too easy._

_L_aying the papers down, she rushed up the steps.

_308, 309, 310, 311, ahhh...312_

The room was completely silent. A thick, deadly pall of silence was cast in the hallways, yet Ayane was not afraid. She had been in worse. She had been locked in a cell with the stench of death engulfing her senses. Although these halls were red from the very cheap neon lights, it didn't bother her, not much anyway. She opened the door with a slight twist of a pin. It snapped open and she stepped inside. Despite the exterior's hideousness, the room was actually quite nice. A leather futon in the corner, covered in pristine sheets. It was illuminated in the ghastly light of the moon. And a clean looking bed in the corner, for all she knew. Finding nothing, Ayane began to search in his drawers and closets. In a jacket she found a journal.

_**Journal Log : March 22**_

**_She's after me. I'm going insane. I can hear her gun cock in the middle of the night. I dream of her face and its twisted coldness……a woman scorned is nothing to mess with. It's just my luck we shared a fling. It's just my luck that she fell in love with me. It's just my stupidity…. that would compel me to cheat on her. Not only is she doing her duty, but she's doing it with vengeance…._** **_I'm going to regret this….. _**Ayane paused. Those words shocked and cut through her. She never knew such a cold woman could feel love. She now knew why Christie was hunting him down relentlessly. Not only did duty compel her, but now she had a reason besides duty to kill him. She skipped a few lines. **_I can't believe I ran from DOATEC for money. I'm so fuckin stupid, and now this crazy broad is after me. Heh, but the money is worth it. I'm gettin' 5 million dollars in cash. If I keep up this running and hiding scheme long enough I'll make it. I know I can do it. As long as I don't go nuts dreaming about that skank, I'll be fine. _**Ayane flipped the page. She was disgusted by his disregard for women.

_**Journal Log: March 24**_

**_There's someone with her. I saw her at the airport today. She was a beautiful Japanese girl, with the strangest hair I've seen. Although she looks so innocent, I can see in her eyes that she's capable of so much more. The way she walks, the way her eyes lay at a soft façade. I can see right through her. _**Ayane turned the page, very interested at thispoint**_. Now I have two crazy women after me. Perfect…… just perfect. Ah, I'm so pissed I have to keep this journal as proof of my exploits to these guys. Well, this will show 'em. I'm also pissed as to how I got in with these guys. I didn't want to leave DOATEC, but their salary wasn't cuttin' it. These guys had somehow heard of me and they approached me one day. They were quiet….wayyy too quiet. Anywhoo… They insisted that they remain nameless. One guy confronted me and said they needed information on DOATEC. I gladly obliged. Of course I had my apprehensions, yet I still did it. These guys looked tough, unstoppable. Even the women looked fearsome. I am no coward but I did feel a bit safer. Luckily for me, these guys said they will protect me against Christie and that other girl. I pity those women's souls. We meet :_**

**_RENROC EROTS, TNEMESAB. _**The journal ended. Ayane's heart began to palpitate quickly. Now there were more people she had to worry about. She scribbled the code on her hand.

Ayane closed the book and stuck it back in its prospective place.

Ayane read it slowly aloud, "REN….ROC…..EROTS…TNEMESAB. Sounds like another language."

A screech could be heard behind Ayane. The door suddenly swung wide open. Christopher cocked his gun and prepared to shoot. Unfortunately, all he could see was the curtains gently blowing in the night breeze.

Ayane had gasped and leapt straight for the wide open window. Her body soared through the opening, and she hit the ground. She rolled in order to break her fall and ran as fast as she could to the hotel. She flung the door open and explained everything to Christie.

"Now we have something more to worry about than killing him….Dammit."

Ayane stood still, contemplating the best way to take these people out. Something else was bothering her.

"Christie, I read his journal."

"Yeah, and…."

"I saw what he meant to you."

Christie paused. Everything in the room seemed to fall silent. Christie's eyes watered and she skipped the subject.

"It's nothing that should concern you. Renroc Erots Tnemesab?"

"Oh yeah, it's something I found in his journal." Christie took a piece of paper and wrote the message down.

She then put every word backwards and came up with something.

"Corner Store, Basement…..We have to hurry Ayane. Take him out and be done with it."

"Are you serious? If his journal was true, he'll have people in every corner of that damn basement."

Christie let a few seconds elapse, "I thought ninja were crafty." Christie smiled.

Ayane somehow smiled through her disgust. Although Christie was depressing, Ayane began to grow a soft spot. She began to feel the makings of warmth in her heart. Ayane was becoming Christie's friend. She saw through those eyes of glass. She saw a human being.

_No! Friendship and trust is reserved for those who deserve it! _Yet, Ayane couldn't help but feel guiltChristie had not killed her, despite the fact that Ayane was sent to murder her in cold blood. However, duty comes first and Christie's life was soon to be taken.Christie donned herself in dark gray, and Ayane stayed in her normal murky colored purple. Christie took her silencer, combat knives and small dirks. Ayane equipped deadly looking swords, poison darts, and a number of other things. Ayane smiled, this long night was soon to be over. Two beautiful women would leave the room, and only one would return.


	8. Through the Embers

**If anyone was waiting for my story, I'm sorry it took so long to write another chapter. I've been trying to figure out the next chapter to this story and finally came up with one. WEll, enjoy. The ending might seem a little weird. lol

* * *

**

**Through the Embers**

Before they could reach the store, lightning broke through the seams of the night and a heavy downpour ensued. Ayane, however, enjoyed the rain so she had no difficulties getting through. Moreover, she had a jacket on to stop the chill and conceal her face. Christie trudged unhappily alongside, once getting splashed by a passing car, until they reached the store. They hadn't yet completely gotten to the store when two burly men emerged from inside. Ayane and Christie leapt aside into a nearby alleyway, narrowly escaping their vision. Ayane grabbed her ninja shuko and ascended up the wall. She positioned herself directly above them and listened to their conversation.

"Damn. It looks like those two hot chicks ain't comin. I was lookin' for a good time."

The other one chuckled, "Don't count on it. Yo' momma wouldn't even spare a kiss for you."

_Idiots._

The other man wheeled around in anger. "I haven't seen you with a woman in ages. Do you even know what a woman is!"

The two men argued over the senseless topic for what seemed like hours. Ayane finally grew tired of the quarrel and threw her voice into the alley that Christie was in. She would handle them. The two men immediately tensed up, whispering and gesturing, and ran for the alleyway. All that followed were a few pathetic grunts and the sound of bodies collapsing. Ayane leapt down from her position and found Christie acquiring their weapons. The CLOSED sign was deliberately colored in neon orange to keep people out. And at least three bolts lined the doorway, which was going to make getting in nearly impossible ….nearly. Ayane grabbed a hairpin from her sash and began to twist the locks. One came loose….then the next…and the final lock switched open. They stepped through the door and headed for a door in the back. This door was unlocked luckily and they easily stepped through. Ayane assumed the next room was going to be a conference place of some sort. But Ayane leapt on top of one of the heaters and looked upon the forefront. It was instead a path that Ayane noticed lead into a labyrinth of twisting paths and doors. It was a twisting and puzzling maze that boggled Ayane's mind. Although she was highly intelligent, Ayane couldn't immediately see the correct path. She could tell that many of these doors lead to an uncertain location. Possibly even traps for adversaries. Looking further, she could see a door laid ajar. That was their target. She leapt down.

"Christie, as much as I don't like this, we have to work together."

"Whatever, just stay out of my way." Christie apparently was anxious and pushed through Ayane. Ayane could see a sliver of light next to Christie's foot. It was a string…….a trap!

"Christie..no!"

Ayane yanked at Chrstie's arm but the tip of her foot graced the slender string. A snap ensued and spikes collapsed from the ceiling above. The lethal points drew close to Christie's skull, nearly impaling her. Christie sat heaving on the cold ground, considering what had just happened. She looked up at Ayane. "I appreciate it."

Ayane simply nodded.

_What the hell ever happened to a simple thank you?_

They proceeded with caution, looking for traps and pitfalls along the way. Ayane soon felt that electric buzz along her neck again. It traveled down her spine and rested comfortably on her lower back. Something electric was lingering in the area, and she had to find what it was. Christie drew a blue liquid and sprayed it throughout the area. Soon, thin, red lights emerged from the walls of the confinement. They enveloped and encompassed the area. However, Ayane noticed a small sliver of chance.

"Christie, I'm going to need you to crouch."

"What's the occasion?"

"I'm going to try and get through that small opening where the rays aren't as tightly knit." Christie nodded. "I'm going to run on your back and you have to leave your hands cupped. As soon as I'm above your head you're going to vault me through that small opening.," she indicated The aiming is all me."

Christie contemplated for a moment. "You better not run on my hair bitch. It took me a while to get it like this." Christie grinned sardonically. Ayane returned the favor with a smile and moved backwards. Ayane dug her heels into the floor and sprinted forward. It seemed everything moved in perfect, slow motion. Ayane grabbed onto Christie's back, regaining her footing as she went along. She could hear Christie wince as her heels clung into her flesh. Directly above Chrstie's head, Ayane leapt forward and Chrstie gave her momentum with one strong push. With gentle grace, she lunged through the rays. She tucked herself into a ball and rolled to her feet.

Ayane called out, "See?" Christie nodded in agreement.

In front of her a switch lay, she pushed it down. The lights dimmed and eventually completely faded.

Christie and Ayane kept walking until they reached a large, metallic door. Ayane drew yet another lock pick and pried the door open. Apparently, the door wasn't oiled for a while since it creaked wildly.

Christie stepped into the room. A single, dangling light lay in the middle, wavering from left to right. Shadows danced and played against the beige walls and two figures faded in and out of visibility. Christie and Ayane both drew their weapons, expecting a full frontal attack. However, neither figures moved. The air was thick with tension and the door slammed shut behind them. Ayane leapt at the sudden breaking of silence. The two figures slowly dropped to the floor and Ayane realized what was happening.

Christie had not yet realized that the two dummies that just fell were a distraction.

"Christie ru….." before Ayane could move steel hit the nape of her neck and darkness slowly drowned her world.

* * *

Ayane woke up with pain buzzing around her neck. Her spine tingled with agony and her head hummed like bad air conditioning. Her eyes had not yet opened but she noticed several things. For one, the room was quiet. Second….she couldn't feel her hands, or her feet for that matter. Third…she could smell smoke. She struggled to move her limbs but felt something rubbing against her ankles and wrists. They had tied her up. She didn't like this. The flames were billowing and advancing like the steeds that drove Death to its victims.

_All this for the death of one woman. Who would've thought...I should really get a long vacation after this...If there is an after._

She slowly began to struggle with growing intensity since she was suddenly constricted. She panicked, her mind racing at the speed of light. Blood pulsed in her temples and she feared for her life. What were they going to do to her? What COULD she do to them?

_Come on girl…you can do this._

Breathing slowly, Ayane caught herself and remembered her training. This was always the part she despised. She sighed slowly and began to adjust the bones in her wrist. She winced with pain and dislocated the points in which forearm met wrist. In this silence, the soft crackling of her wrist sounded like a pin drop on steel. Ayane freed one hand of its binding and pushed it back into place. Relieved by her sudden freedom, she pried the other hand loose of its vice grip. The flames were beginning to lick the floor ahead of her. She had to move much more quickly. She looked over. Christie apparently had the same idea since she was freeing her hands too. Ayane reached into her sash for a blade.

_They took all my damn weapons!_

Ayane reached down and manually freed her feet. Her boots clicked on the hard surface as she quickly stood up. Fire was roaring through the room and it was encircling around the area.

Ayane looked around for a way out. The room was very large; massive and monstrous in its size. The walls were gray and stale but the light of the fire fondled with her vision. However, Ayane was dauntless and she strained her senses. The smell of smoke engulfed her and she quickly found a way out. She could hear Christie's shoes clicking and they both leapt through an open door.

They both slammed the door behind them, but the fire was soon going to lick the metal and drown the two women in their embers. Behind them the fire roared, and both women sighed in relief. This room was as wide as the last, if not wider. The room was dark, yet small lights flickered on and off occasionally.

Ayane had no time to react before a huge fist lunged at her face. The pain ebbed through her face and she could taste blood. Her instincts told her to immediately kick forward and her foot connected with hard muscle. She was fighting a man…..hopefully…..Although she couldn't see, she could hear the sound of feet scuffling against the floor to get to her... She rolled to the side and stood still. The lights flicked on again and in those split seconds she could see Christie and her assailant. Christie was striking like a serpent at a slender woman. But because this woman was so fast, Christie was striking at nothing but air. She was doing her best but she was no match for this woman's brute strength. The best Christie could do was to evade her attacks. Ayane, unfortunately, was fighting a man. He towered over her and easily could've snapped her spine in half. Ayane struck at what she thought was his neck and felt her nails dig into skin. She repeatedly lunged for his neck until her arms became weak.

Throughout the whole ordeal, Ayane could hear him wincing but never did she hear a sound of extreme pain, which was what her nails brought most people. Without warning, she could feel her left arm crumple under a powerful fist. She moaned in pain and fell clumsily to the floor. She struggled to stand but it felt like knives tearing through her arm. Her fingers scrambled recklessly at the cold cement, searching for something to aid her .Heaving and puffing ensued from the dark space above her and Ayane knew the end was near. Enclosed by fear, adrenaline raced through her veins and she jumped back up. Completely enveloped by anger she became a wild cat, striking at anything remotely feeling like flesh. Kicking high up into the air, the sole of her foot connected with hard bone. She had hit his chin. She thrust her fingers into the darkness ahead of her and caught his eye.

She hated that she had to become like this, but it was the only way she could possibly survive. She could hear the man finally give a holler and another fist struck her. Although it was powerful, the pain didn't ring as truly as the last. In fact, it angered her even more. Ayane could feel her body fly forth as if in a dance, she spun and flipped around her assailant as if he wasn't even there. Kicking and punching after each graceful dip and dive, her opponent finally fell to the floor in a slump.

Suddenly, the lights flickered on and Ayane could see Christie slumped on the floor and the woman coming directly in Ayane's direction.. The woman began with a kick and Ayane grabbed her foot. Twisting sharply, she ground her teeth and flipped the woman over her shoulder. The woman landed with a hard thud and attempted to get back up. However, before she could stand to her feet, Ayane connected hard with a kick to her chin. The woman fell back like a rock and was out cold. Inside of the jacket that she was wearing, she could see a small sliver of light. She dug inside.

_There's my weapons, that's what the broad gets._

Several moments passed until Ayane had realized her fists were balled and she was seething. Christie, now awake, sat staring.

"I thought I was bad." Ayane looked back in frustration and ground her teeth even more. She could hear the cackling of the fire behind her and oddly, all she could do was laugh. She just got dissed by the tightest woman on Earth. Not only was it that, a wildfire was roaring behind her, which was making her giggle even more.

_What the...am I high? _She giggled once again.

Ayane just walked over and lent her a hand. Christie got up, brushing herself off.

"Come on let's get going, Chris isn't going to wait for us."

"Whatever just let me catch my breath."

"You won't have any breath to catch if we stand here for too long."

"Just…hold on."

After catching her breath, both Ayane and Christie ran down a path through pure darkness.

Out of nowhere, Christie assumed conversation." By the way, what was so funny?"

Ayane giggled a little, "Nothing, nothing at all."


	9. Prepare

This chapter is really short but I felt it was necessary to split it up for the final chapter. hehe ENJOY! (I hope :p)

* * *

Chapter 9

Through the Fire

Ayane and Christie trudged through the thick darkness; with all that could be heard being their faint footsteps and the scuttle of mice and things unseen on the floor. The path seemed to stretch on for miles, until Christie finally pulled out a lighter. Illuminated in orange light, the path seemed much less daunting than before. They arrived at a small intersection and began to ponder their course.

"Which way is the right way?" Ayane asked.

"Well, if I knew we would've been going in that direction don't you think?"

"No, I find it hard to believe your I.Q. is above anything crawling on this floor," she stepped on something furry.

"Look….what you say truly stings me…it really does…but we need to split up."

Ayane looked down the morose looking path, skeptical of what was down its treacherous ways. She gulped a little, "Alright, I'll take the left side you take the right." Christie agreed with a curt nod. The white haired assassin sprinted down the hall with a pilfered pistol in hand. Ayane crept, remaining quiet. She strained her eyes to see ahead but could only see blackness. The hall remained silent, as in one of those horror movies where a creature leaps forth from the leery darkness. Footsteps echoed down its narrow passageways and she immediately clung to the wall. The dynamics grew and even voices bounced back and forth from the walls. Ayane's body tensed. She dug her hands into her sash, searching for her kunai. Closing her eyes, she searched for the guards. From their footsteps, she could tell there were at least five. Quickly, she drew two kunai in hand and tossed them. A satisfying whistle ensued and before the guards could scream, the blades lodged themselves in lethal points she didn't dare think of... Bodies collapsed and she hurried to reach the next three. Ayane played to the hallway's narrow passage. All three guards had already begun their pandemonium, shouting for backup and reinforcements. She had to muffle them quickly. Just then she could hear five pistol shots ring true down further.

_Dammit Christie! So much for the silence._ Ayane rushed through, a small dagger in hand. The first guard didn't put up any sort of fight. With one slash he was down, in a pathetic heap he fell. The second guard at least tried a little harder, punching and kicking like a maniac. It was nearly impossible to tell where he was coming from, but from the scuffling sounds of his feet she could tell instantly. At one point, he kicked down low. That would be a costly mistake.

She instantly jammed her sole down on his toes. He screamed like a banshee. To end his suffering, she delivered an awesome blow to his head with her toes, sending him into his friend. The third guard, who had just been the victim of his unconscious buddy, retaliated quickly. Delivering a swift and clean blow to her jaw with his fist, he made bright lights shoot like streamers in her mind. Ayane jumped backward, very much dazed, dodging his onslaught. Unfortunately for Ayane in the excursion between her and the guard, she had lost her dagger in the darkness. The guard jumped on top of her, pushing her elbows into her side. Pain shot up her abdomen. Ayane writhed in pain beneath his weight, until her fingertips felt something cold.

_My dagger!_

The assailant was in vain trying to punch her. They were so close that his heartbeat felt as if it were hers. Ayane struggled to grip the blade, turning this way and that just to get a good handle. When she did, she clenched it tight and kneed the man in his crouch. Thrusting upward, the blade connected with his flesh and the man moaned. Feeling his weight give way, she pushed him off to the side.

_Ugh…the bastard could've at least had the decency to wash!_

Ayane washed the man's less than appealing scent from her mind, and stood. Although the metal door was doing a fine job of keeping the flames at bay, Ayane could hear the wicked cackle of the embers coming closer. Ayane sped through the halls. Finally, the darkness faded. Dim, but very pleasing, green light washed a large room filled with pipes and machinery in its rays. The room was embellished in candles and Japanese lanterns dangling from the ceiling. She laughed. Ayane was no fool. She, herself had used this ploy several times. While her prey's senses dulled and became less acute, she would lunge in for the kill.

_I'm not going to be Chris'bitch tonight._

With that said, Ayane made preparations for the final encounter.


	10. Blood Soaked Fingers

Chapter 10

Blood Soaked Fingers

Ayane didn't have much time to develop a plan, due in large part to the fire. But in the spare moments she had, she believed she created a fairly ingenious one. Although she couldn't see her adversaries, she could tell they were there. There had to be many of them. They ran like roaches, trying to find a better position on adversaries they couldn't see. Chris had to be somewhere in this room, considering there were no other exits and either she or Christie would have seen him if he left. Ayane's impromptu plan didn't require confidence. But at the moment, she desperately needed it. She resorted to a good old fashioned countdown.

"10… 9…8…7…6…. 5… 4… 3… 2…Oh what the heck is going on now!"

Bullets zipped in front of her face, and screams suddenly erupted from the silence.

"CHRISTIE!" Ayane snarled.

Ayane leapt down, rushing into a fight she knew would be bloody as hell. Hiding in a dark corner, she threw all of her kunai into almost every lamp in the room. She kept the one in the middle, however. Knowing that she could easily scale the machinery, she could simply scope out any enemies. The candles were just used for the element of surprise and fright. If anyone caught sight of her dark figure rushing past lights, they'd more than likely be scared out of their wits. Indeed, an ingenious plan. Atop one very warm and very loud machine, she threw her blades at anything moving, except for Christie of course.

She completely forgot the other assassin. Her mission details required Christie dead, but there was something that kept her from lodging her lethal blades in Christie's back. Ayane saw Christie's lithe figured dipping and darting out of shadows, unloading bullets into her unsuspecting victims. She could feel something telling her not to kill this woman. Ayane tried desperately to resist but couldn't oppose her instincts. Ayane could see no enemies. But just to be safe, she jumped down. In front of her she could hear the rustling of someone's clothing, and she threw her shuriken. He fell to the ground. More came from the same direction and she easily dispatched them all.

Everything was silent and even Christie had stopped moving. Obviously she had tensed up. This silence was deafening, pregnant with death and things that would drive any normal person berserk. But Ayane and Christie weren't even close to being normal people. She grew tired of the silence and jumped down from her perch onto the cold ground. Just as she had done that, a door slammed shut in the back of the room.

_Chris…_

Ayane dashed toward the door, Christie having the same idea. The door closed with a resounding bang and they followed close behind. Christie grabbed onto the knob and twisted. However, as she twisted the lock remained in place.

_That pussy locked the door...I guess he can't fight very well._

Christie pulled a pistol seemingly out of thin air and shot the lock three times. It whined softly and fell to the floor.

Ayane whistled, "Hate to meet you in a dark alley."

"You already have." Christie cocked a half smile, seemingly looking into Ayane's very soul. She shivered a bit and stood at the door.

"Lovers first," Ayane cackled a bit. Christie, clearly infuriated at her past relationship with the guy she planned to kill, gave her the middle finger. Both women stared at each other, holding back the overwhelming dread they both knew they shared. They both knew this could be their last endeavor, but they both know they were going to go down with flare. With a nod, Christie kicked the door down, aiming her gun into the darkness. Nothing could be heard in this room, laden in candles and some more lanterns. The room was relatively plain with no machinery, just a few storage boxes. Ayane caught something moving in the back of the room, slowly advancing.

"So you finally caught up with me Christie…I thought DOATEC let go of lackeys like you when they laid them off."

"The only lackey was you and you let yourself go. Fortunately for me, you pissed them off. And now I get to plant a bullet in your head….." Christie put some bullets into her gun. "I'm going to enjoy this." Christie jumped ahead, clearly taken over by her emotions. Ayane readied her weapons, preparing to kill Christie and possibly Chris at the same time. Ayane stood.

_He sucks at fighting but he can sure shoot a gun. _

Ayane watched him pull a shotgun from out of nowhere and blast it straight in Christie's direction. Christie leapt aside, narrowly dodging the spray of bullets. Christie, growing more and more aggravated, shot three bullets that whistled in Chris' direction. He leapt behind the one solitary machine in the room and prepared for his next assault.

Ayane felt a growing anxiety in her chest. She couldn't quite explain it. It was pulling her to Christie and it wasn't just the urge to kill. She actually felt compelled to…help her.

She cursed herself for this inevitable friendship. She jumped up, grabbing at two short swords that were stashed away and dashed ahead. But as she ran, the lights went completely dead. Not unlike her previous tactics, Chris kept one light in the middle on. The lantern dangled back and forth, sending light bouncing from the left to the right.

Christie's tiny but muscular frame dodged from in and out of the shadows. Bullets rang clear through the air, ripping through the silence and disturbing the peace. In the passing light, Ayane could just barely make out Chris and with this opportunity the purple headed assassin rushed in. Twirling her blades, she could feel them connect but after a while her blades began striking the wind. Suddenly, Chris landed one solid punch at her jaw and she dropped like a rock. Although the strike wasn't hard, it had just enough force to knock her off her feet. Dazed and confused, Ayane struggled to stand. Wincing, she managed to get up. Everything was silent and Christie remained directly in the light's path.

_Bad move Christie._

Sure enough, a dark figure lurched from behind her, creeping and stealthily moving. It was Chris, taking the easy way out of his assassination and taking advantage of Christie. Ayane boiled with anger, seeing this type of thing before, hell she had done it. But the way his slimy body rolled up behind her made her stomach lurch. However, the pressing issue of Christie's death still remained. Ayane's mind buzzed and hummed until it seemed that her thinking was out loud. Ayane knew that her clan would severely chastise her for her failure, and she would probably be demoted in her rank. However, what were these things compared to a human life?

_Fine time to get a damn conscious!_

Ayane shook off her fears and grabbed the two remaining blades in her sash. Taking precise aim she lunged both and prayed they would hit their mark. The blades sang and whistled like an in tune song and harmonized with the deafening silence. One light went out and she could hear one of her blades sink into flesh. A bullet rang out. Moaning followed, the gender being uncertain. Scuffling ensued and it grew louder.

"Thanks a lot." Christie limped to Ayane, barely managing a bullet wound to her leg.

Ayane stifled a smile, "No problem. I should've killed you back there you know."

"Why didn't you. There was a perfect shot at me."

Ayane grit her teeth, "I don't want to go home with blood soaked fingers tonight. I weighed my options and surprisingly your pathetic life came first."

Christie smiled, "Well, are you going to help me out or are you going to stand there ogling at my chest?" Ayane had forgotten about Christie's wound and simply cast her arm over her own shoulder. By now the fire had spread quickly and it was busting through the pathway that at one time held the door. Christie and Ayane frantically searched for an exit until they saw a hatch lying right above them. The hinges were rather old so Christie shot above her head and the hatch flung open. Giving Christie a boost, she struggled to grab up and onto the ladder but finally managed. She was moving like a slug.

"What the hell are you doing? Hurry up!" Christie simply looked back and went along.

The fire was an inch away from Ayane's foot when she nimbly jumped up and climbed up. The two women raced to the top, leading onto a relatively empty road. The fire roared beneath them, licking at Ayane's toes ever so slightly. Christie slowly climbed up, easing her way upward. Ayane, agitated at her sloth thrust her up and they landed safely in the street. Both women ran, not knowing where to go or where their path would lead. The fire was soon raging up from underground and the results of their actions would soon be made public. Ayane giggled, Christie could limp like the wind. Christie's face was beaded with sweat, as was Ayane's. However, Ayane's face was beaded with sweat solely because she hadn't killed her target. Furthermore, she had become friends with the target! She cursed herself once again for her stupidity and loss of control. The two women reached their hotel and sped through packing their things. Ayane, not wanting to kill Christie for lack of a better reason besides they were now "friends", headed toward the door. As she made it through, a hand grabbed her wrist. Spinning around, she caught Christie's eyes.

"Thank you."

Ayane's heart stopped. Christie finally let her icy eyes melt and she bared her soul. Ayane could tell what she had just said was genuine, and it ironically put a smile to her face.

"Don't mention it. I'm serious don't mention this anywhere. Or I WILL have to kill you."

Ayane smirked and raced away into the night, desperately trying not to turn back and point a knife at Christie's neck. It took all of her might to dismiss the urgent need to wipe her out and be done with her mission. However, her sense of "decency" forced her to keep running. The moonlight shown brightly on her face, her eyes basked in its heavenly light. It was as if someone above was commending her on a job well done. Wind sifted through her hair, and she looked up at the stars as if to respond.

_I'm not coming home with blood soaked fingers tonight._


End file.
